


Spicy Eddsworld Ships

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: BL, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Makeouts, Spicy, Wink wink nudge nudge, Yaoi, god please dont read this, if u know what i mean, this some hot stuff kids, this spice is too hot for you m8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: A compilation of spicy drabbles that we (Jay and Corgi) have made about Eddsworld shipping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jay: This is like... My 17th fanfiction. I genuinely hate my life.  
> Corgi: Never associate me with this. Ever.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Jay's Tumblr](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)  
> [Corgi's Tumblr](sewlovelyyy.tumblr.com)

Tord runned his fongers threw Toms lushus spjky har smiling at him with flirty eyes and he spoke in a vary suggestive tone “Heyyyyy babeeey heard you lieky to have a goud teim???” Tom smuled back in the saem wae “MMMMMMmmmm YESs of COARSE TordykiNnssss!!!” Torf whent forword and kissing Tom wispering sins two his eers ass they maed out on the bed the mayn waring the read hudy liked hees lips and the mayn who was no eeys waes intimidatid bye this “Tohm iff we where in a lemonn as the tweens call thehm, I’d be soundding as a hentie gurl”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay: i wrote this at school because i was super bored oml dont judge me

Toad walkeed two Ed an holded hem cloas "mmM ed u smeal gud~" he wispared too the brit the brit smile hapily becus he waes hapi he loafs the red mayn so mucch sudenli he waes atak bye kissers on his neck "mmmm torD u ar so KINd" he gigle and sayd "tank" sayd tord there both hapi naow and dayting


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: im sorry i,,  
> i saw this book wasnt updated and just  
> whipped this up   
> yes  
> this is worse than my tom eye crack fic i stg,,,

ringo liked edds hed fur and mewed lik the animay tord wahtced did "im love u ed" ringoo mewed agan "im love u to ringoe" ed whispared two ringoes ear "tha nk" ring repleyed 

then they kised and kised and it was HOT an spicie lyke pepars on a beech!!!! "omg kawAIIII" tord sayd two them but they keep kising the end!! pls like and subscrib two me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <33333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: if u want some bleach then tell me lol
> 
> (also if u want to write your own 1000000/10 fanficiton in the comments and ill make a chapter w/ credit lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: my finger slipped

"yu are a dimond tord" tom sayd and smiles "i no" tord sayd back and winks to tom "dimonds and emralds belong together yu are a emrald tom" tord winks again edd walks in "what am i" he sayd "yu are rubi" tom shout "ok" edd sayd and smiles mat walks in then "i am safire!!" he shouts he is excited "what abut me" ringoe asks " yu are dirt" tord lafed "wow thank you" ringoe sayd sarcastically "welcom" tord sayd "now tom kkis me!!" tord kised tom like anime he likkes anime and it was hot 

2 ours later tom and tord are still making out and it is very HOT the end plz subscribe thank u for reading =)))))))))))))))))) xD rawr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay: i sat here wondering what the fan art would look like if anyone made it like. would it be really bad or serious actual fan art. you never know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corgi: Why did I come back to this

Mat waz sittng on the coutch lukunh at hiz mirrror and smiling lotss bcuz hes face waz rlly prettty dat day Tom wolked inthe ruum and luked at th jinger and winked lots sayying "WOah MART U LOOK fiiiuuune" Mattt smuled and winnked back liking his lips kinkily abd wispered "u two tome get ovr here and cis me" and the two proceeded to mak out and it was hot like relly hot and it lasted a HOLE day and after may looked at Tim and sayd "woah ur prrty good at that rom we should do that again rlly soon" so tum lookd back and winkkef saying "y not now" SO THEY DID


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey guys i know patrycks name is spelled wrong in this (patryck's name HAS A C it is NOT spelled like "patryk"!!!) but i uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i try to make it as cringey as i can :^)))))))))))
> 
> (pft... 45 errors on this... lmao)

'pauuul i LOV yu so mucc" saad patryk with kawaii desu i's "im loyve u two!!" pauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul sayd with teers in ihis i's then they MAEKD out and yumZers! "rawr!" pauuul wisperd to patryk and gigld devilsly "rawr xD" patryk replyd and narows his i's "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm' they kised and ringoe was a deD kitty they scremed "ringoe rngoe im sorry" they scremed with teers n they're i's "butt i loyve u moar thn kitteh!!" pauul replyd and smonched patryk agan the end

**Author's Note:**

> [Jay's Tumblr](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)   
>  [Corgi's Tumblr](sewlovelyyy.tumblr.com)


End file.
